New Kid Around Camp
by Classicgurl123
Summary: A new girl comes to camp, and tries to get used to it (i've written about three fanfictions with this character and relized i never gave a back story to the character so decided to do it now before i update) Not good at summeries, title basically explains it all


A young girl sat in a room, it was almost empty except for a person behind a desk, Elizabeth Thompson had been one of the lead nurses back at a major hospital in Arizona up until a few weeks ago when she had got a letter that she was being sent over to where the action was, following with jokes that maybe she was just too good at her job and they wanted her for the army, now here she sat in Seoul waiting to get her final orders before she would leave for the unit that she had been assigned too

"Elizabeth Thompson?" said the person behind the desk

Elizabeth looked around 'why is it even a question who I am' she thought looking around the empty room, she got up and walked over to the desk "Yes sir"

The man behind the desk handed some documents "You have been assigned to the 4077th MASH unit is that correct?"

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts for a minute but looked back at him "oh…yes sir"

The man looks at her "Well here are your orders, there will be a jeep right outside to pick you up"

Elizabeth looks at him "Thank you sir"

Elizabeth walks out the door to seeing a man sitting in the driver's side of a jeep wearing an evening gown, she walks up to the passenger's side of the jeep confused "Is this for the 4077th MASH unit?"

The man looked up at her "Captain Elizabeth Thompson?"

Elizabeth was still getting used to being referred to in that fashion; looking down at her official uniform "Yes" she extended out her hand to the man

The man reached out to shake her hand "I'm Corporal Klinger, I'll be escorting you to our unit"

Elizabeth threw her stuff in the back of the jeep and climbed onto the passenger side, as they pull off she looks over at Klinger "Can I ask why you're dressed like that?"

Klinger keeps looking ahead "Well the short answer is trying to get out of the army"

Elizabeth looks at him "Huh…funny I just got here and I already want to get back out"

Klinger keeps looking ahead trying to make conversation "So tell me a little about yourself Captain Thompson"

Elizabeth looks over "Well I'm from a small town in Arizona, was one of the head nurses at a local hospital , studying to become a doctor, I'm the oldest of five, and 24 years old, and as important as it makes me feel when being called Captain Thompson, just call me Liz , that's what they call me back home"

They pull up into a compound, Klinger pulls the jeep to a stop "Well Sam here we are, welcome to the 4077th"

Liz looks around to where there is basically no one on the compound "Did everyone hear I was coming and run?" Sam laughed

Klinger looked at her as he grabbed her bags out of the back of the jeep "Well probably most everyone is asleep, we pulled a long shift yesterday, ending this morning"

Liz looked at him "Oh boy, the fun that awaits" she said sarcastically

Klinger looks at her as she climbed out of the jeep, he liked this one, she had a good sense of humor, which was going to be needed "Well I will take these to your tent, we have a nurses ward, however since your rank is a captain, we have made special accommodations and have arranged for your personal tent"

Liz looks at him "Well after 20 years I had to come all the way here to get my own room"

Klinger smiled "Well if you'll go through those doors they'll take care of you" Klinger said pointing to the Henry's office

Elizabeth smiled at him "Well thanks for your help" Sam said as Klinger walked away she headed through the swinging doors where she saw a younger guy sitting behind a desk at a type writer "Coronal Blake?"

The guy whipped around in his chair "Oh…no Radar O'rielly"

Liz smiled "Samantha Thompson" she extended her arm to shake his hand

Rader turned around to grab some papers "Oh yes Captain Thompson we've been expecting you follow me" he starts to walk towards a Double door were Henry is sitting at his desk "Coronal Blake, Captain Thompson just arrived"

The man behind the desk continued to looked down "Send her in Radar" he says as she stands there Radar runs back through the door to his office"

Liz is left standing there "Coronal Blake?"

Henry looks up "Oh sorry Captain Thompson nice to have you join us" he extends out his hand out to shake hers

Liz looks at him as she sits down "Wish I could say the same this wasn't exactly in the plan" She kind of makes a half smile

Henry looks at her "Join the club" he gets up to see her out "Well if you'll follow me I'll show you around camp"

A little while later Henry escorts Elizabeth up to her tent "Well Captain Thompson Again it is nice to have you here if you have any questions please let me know, I'll be around, however I'll be playing poker later on"

Liz looks at him "Y'all play poker here?"

Henry gives her a look "Yes weekly? Why do you play?"

Liz looks at him "Well I don't mean to brag but back home, I do have quite a reputation for being one of the best poker players around"

Henry looks at her, they never had any women that where interested in playing poker before "Well if you'd like to put your money where your mouth is we play at eight in the swamp, which is the tent right across from this one" he points out to a tent where she can see people laid down on coats, Henry catch's her gaze "That's Captain's Pierce and McIntyre, those long night shifts will really knock a person out you'll figure that out quickly"

Liz looks at him "Oh boy" she says with a sarcastic smile as Henry walks back towards his office


End file.
